


Prompt/Kinktober 2019 day two/three

by bellzaboo_huffin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Promptober 2019, halloween decorations, jumpsuit hating, this is consensual btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellzaboo_huffin/pseuds/bellzaboo_huffin
Summary: M!Sole/Danse. I'm sure this will turn into a full fic eventually.Prompt was halloween decorating and the kink was bondage. I'm lazy and this is what finally got finished.





	Prompt/Kinktober 2019 day two/three

Sole was putting up Halloween decorations with Danse inside Danse’s commanding officer quarters on the Prydwen. Between Sole being a little shit and Danse being the commanding officer he was, very little decorating was actually occurring, and Sole had finally gotten bored and had a better idea in store for Danse. 

“Soldier. Get on your knees and place your hands behind your back.”

Danse looked at Sole with an incredulous look. “Are you mocking me?”

“Are you mocking me?” Sole’s eye roll was followed with a walk to the door. He locked it and turned to grin at Danse. “Get on your knees and place your hands behind your back.”

He watched Danse debate whether or not this was a good idea. He decided this was taking too long and took hold of a Halloween banner. Sole reached up to put the banner around Danse’s throat and pulled it backward. “I said kneel, Danse.”

Finally, the man began to sink to his knees, his arms following the instruction he’d been given. His breathing had picked up and Sole took a moment to reveal in the submission. He hummed his approval and then set top work tying the banner to Danse’s wrists. He took the remaining banner and did his best to tie it around his ankles, subduing the man completely.

He finished and moved to the front of Danse. Danse’s eyes were closed and his mouth was held slightly open, likely to accommodate the increase in his breathing. Sole looked around for a blindfold substitute and found one in a bandana that had been forgotten on the desk. He took his time folding the bandana into the correct shape and moved to tie it around his eyes, finishing it off with a tight knot.

“Do you remember our safe words, Danse?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Sole undid the straps that held the jumpsuit together. Danse’s chest revealed itself and Sole took an opportunity to pinch his nipples. He was rewarded when Danse took in a sharp breath of air. “What a good boy, Danse.”

Sole was sure at this point Danse’s cock was straining against the jumpsuit, and Danse must be in an incredibly uncomfortable position. Access was denied to Sole due to the copious number of buttons holding the rest of the damn jumpsuit together. He growled his frustration. Danse wasn’t going to be getting off tonight due simply to the inconvenience of his choice of attire. He was sure Danse wouldn’t mind too much. Night’s like this always ended up better the next morning.

“Check in Danse.”

“Golden, Sir.” His voice only cracked a little. Sole was slightly disappointed it wasn’t more. Perhaps it was time to move this scene on.

He reached down undid buttons, being sure to bite at Danse’s nipples after each button was released. Danse’s breathing had started to pick back up and he even let out a groan. Sole finished undoing the button and was finally able to access Danse’s cock, which sprang forward, the head releasing a good amount of pre-cum. Sole returned his attention to Danse’s nipples, which had begun to show the attention they’d been receiving. They were red and standing tall against the pale skin of Danse’s chest. 

“Your uniform is so cumbersome; I cannot foresee you receiving release this evening.” Sole relished Danse’s whine of protest before speaking again. “Prove to me you should be allowed to come.” 

Danse’s posture tried to slump as he attempted to free his cock from the confines of his jumpsuit. Sole chuckled at his attempts. 

“Sir, please.” 

“Yes, Danse?” 

“Please, Sir, may I come?” 

“Only if you can earn it, love.” 

Danse let out another whine which quickly turned into a groan as he heard Sole beginning to remove his own jumpsuit. Sole moved slowly and did his best to only expose his cock. He moved towards Danse, who moved as far forward as his binding would let him. Sole watched Danse’s mouth fall open and he wished he had something to hold his mouth open so as to watch the saliva cover him as he waited. Once the man began to pant, Sole moved closer and placed the tip of his cock on Danse’s lips. 

Danse stuck out his tongue and began to lick the precum that had gathered on Sole’s cock. His tongue swirled around the head and Sole had to restrain himself from shoving himself down Danse’s throat. Danse began to moan in time with his ministrations and finally Sole allowed himself to move closer. As he did so, Danse eagerly took Sole’s cock into his mouth and groaned around it. 

Sole put his hands into Danse’s hair and pulled him closer. He knew that the man’s bindings would be straining at this angle and kept a hold of the man. Danse’s motions and head bobbing were interrupted when he pulled back said, “Please will you fuck my face, Sir.” 

Sole let out a groan and tightened the grip on Danse’s head. He lined himself with Danse’s waiting mouth and gave his mouth a few warning thrusts. Danse’s mouth was warm and slick and so easily penetrated. Each thrust moved further and further down Danse’s throat and Sole waited just a few moments longer with each thrust. Danse’s groaning with each thrust began to bring him closer and closer to his own climax and before too long Sole was on the edge. 

On one of the final thrusts, Danse closed his jaw just slightly so that his teeth grazed Sole’s cock. Sole buried himself into Danse’s throat and released his climax deep into Danse’s throat. After few more thrusts, Sole became oversensitive and pulled out and away from Danse. 

He moved behind Danse and let out an order. “Do not touch yourself tonight. You may come in the morning, provided you are able to remove your jumpsuit for the full night.” He reached down to whisper in his ear. “If you do come tonight, I’ll be sure to bring out the chastity belt. Is that understood?” He felt Danse shiver and saw him nod. 

Sole reached down to undo the bindings. Once his hands were free, Danse moved to remove the makeshift blindfold, and hesitated. “Sir, may I remove the blindfold?” His voice cracked and sounded strained. 

“No.” 

Danse’s hands returned to his sides as he moved into a sitting position, sighing as he went. 

“You have until light’s out to accomplish your goal.” Sole was rewarded yet again with a whine from the man and he moved to lay on the bed. He was sure that Danse would be able to complete the given task with no problems and settled into watch the man struggle.


End file.
